Taiyou Iwaku Moeyo Chaos (Okamoto Miyu ver.)
is an insert song appeared in episode 2 of the first season TV anime performed by Miyu Okamoto. The original version of the song was performed by Kana Asumi, Miyu Matsuki and Yuka Ootsubo as the opening theme to the TV anime Haiyore! Nyaruko-san. Lyrics Rōmaji= Ware ware! ((」・ω・)」Ooh!) Yare yare! ((/・ω・)/ Nyaa!)Sekai wa DAAKU! (KOSUMIKKU!) (」・ω・)」Ooh!(/・ω・)/ Nyaa!(」・ω・)」Ooh!(/・ω・)/ Nyaa! (」・ω・)」Ooh!(/・ω・)/ Nyaa!＼(・ω・)／RETTSU nyaa! Kokoro nuru nuru ikyou no kami gami (Anata mo watashi mo kowagari no mono suki) Katachi nuru nuru ikyouto mirereba (Watashi to anata wa entenka de oDEETO) Tanoshii ne yakeru zo tokeru zo (Ikki mono janaai!) Kokoro HIYA HYA sore demo suki desu (Watashi ga ichiban hoshii no wa naisho yo) Sugata PAYA PAYA soredemo ikimasho (Watashi ni ichiban niau kana fujouri) Kagami ni wa (Da, da, dare nano?) Utsuranai (Dare nanda? YADA YADA) Kibou wa kotoba ni shinakucha ((」・ω・)」Ooh!) Hora (/・ω・)/ Nyaa! Kiechau desho? (＼(・ω・)／RETTSU nyaa!) Taiyou nanka mabushikutte Yami no hou ga mugen desu (DOKI DOKI!) Taiyou bakka mabushikutte Yami no hou ga suteki (Nano~?) chaos! chaos! I wanna chaos! Moe yo konton muteki desu (Waku waku!) chaos! chaos! Urusee na chaos! Moeru youna kimochi (Nande~!?) Ware ware! ((」・ω・)」Ooh!) Yare yare! ((/・ω・)/ Nyaa!)Sekai wa DAAKU! (KOSUMIKKU!) (」・ω・)」Ooh!(/・ω・)/ Nyaa!(」・ω・)」Ooh!(/・ω・)/ Nyaa! (」・ω・)」Ooh!(/・ω・)/ Nyaa!＼(・ω・)／RETTSU nyaa! Makura POKA POKA mubou na kamigami (Watashi to anata wa mokuteki wa chigau no) Kizu ga MUKA MUKA muriyari saregachi (Watashi to anata wa mamoru kedo onkinchi) Okashii na nigeru zo nureru zo (Nerawareteru~?) Tobari ori ori koko made kimashita (Watashi wa damatte teki tachi wo kechirasu) Honoo MERA MERA koko de DAME desu (Watashi ni kamatte shigoto wa shinai de) Nozomu nara (Ze, ze, zenmetsu) Shimashou ne (Teki nanka yare yare) Negawakuba atokata mo naku Ne ((」・ω・)」Ooh!) Hora (/・ω・)/ Nyaa! Iranai desho? ＼(・ω・)／RETTSU nyaa! Keizai nante kiken nanda Hikari mono wo kudasai (PIKA PIKA) Kenja nanzo kiken datta Hitori monde shigeki (Yarashi~!) madness madness you wanna madness Yokeru hodo ni kageki desu (ZOKU ZOKU!) madness madness ennui madness Yokeba kitto oshimai (Nan desu! Hai yoru! (」・ω・)」Ooh! Konton! (/・ω・)/ Nyaa! NYARURATOHO (TEPU~!) (」・ω・)」Ooh!(/・ω・)/ Nyaa!(」・ω・)」Ooh!(/・ω・)/ Nyaa! (」・ω・)」Ooh!(/・ω・)/ Nyaa!(」・ω・)」Ooh!(/・ω・)/ Nyaa! (」・ω・)」Ooh!(/・ω・)/ Nyaa!(」・ω・)」Ooh!(/・ω・)/ Nyaa! (」・ω・)」Ooh!(/・ω・)/ Nyaa!＼(・ω・)／RETTSU nyaa! Taiyou nanka mabushikutte Yami no hou ga mugen desu (DOKI DOKI!) Taiyou bakka mabushikutte Yami no hou ga suteki (Nano~?) chaos! chaos! I wanna chaos! Moe yo konton muteki desu (Waku waku!) chaos! chaos! Urusee na chaos! Moeru youna kimochi (Nande~!?) Hai yoru! ((」・ω・)」Ooh!) Konton! ((/・ω・)/ Nyaa!) NYARURATOHO (TEPU~!) |-| Kanji= 我々！(うー！)寄れ依れ！(にゃー！) 世界はDark！(こずみっく！) (うー！にゃー！うー！にゃー！うー！にゃー！レッツにゃー！) 心ぬるぬる異形の神々 私もあなたも怖がりの物ずき 形むるむる異教徒逃げれば 私とあなたは炎天下でおデート た　の　し　い　ね　焼けるぞ溶けるぞ (生き物じゃなーい) 骸ひやひや其れでも好きです 私がいちばん欲しいのは内緒よ 姿ぱやぱや其れでは行きましょ 私にいちばん似合うかな不条理 鏡には(だん だん 誰なの？) うつらない(誰なんだ？やだやだ) 欲望は言葉にしなくちゃ(うー！) ほら(にゃー！)、消えちゃうでしょう？(レッツにゃー！) 太陽なんか眩しくって 闇のほうが無限です(どきどき) 太陽ばっか眩しくって 闇のほうがす・て・き(にゃんだ～？) CAOS CAOS I wanna CAOS 燃えよ混沌　無敵です(わくわく) CAOS CAOS una sera CAOS 燃えるようなき・も・ち(にゃんで～？) 我々！(うー！)寄れ依れ！(にゃー！) 世界はDark！(こずみっく！) (うー！にゃー！うー！にゃー！うー！にゃー！レッツにゃー！) 枕ぽかぽか無貌の神々 私とあなたと目的は違うの 絆むかむか無理やりされがち 私があなたを守るけどおピンチ お　か　し　い　な　逃げるぞ呻くぞ (狙われてるぅー) 帳おりおり此処まで来ました 私はだまって敵たちを蹴散らす 焔めらめら此処では駄目です 私にだまってスカウトはしないで 望むなら(ぜん ぜん 全滅!) しましょうね(敵なんだ？やれやれ) 願わくば跡形もなくね(うー！) あら(にゃー！)、要らないでしょう？(レッツにゃー！) 現在なんと危険だった 光りもんを下さい(ぴかぴか) 現在なんと危険だった 光りもんでし・げ・き(にゃるビーム？) MADNESS MADNESS You wanna MADNESS 呼べば冒涜　過激です(ぞくぞく) MADNESS MADNESS ennui MADNESS 呼べばきっとお・し・まい(にゃんです！) 這いよる！(うー！)混沌！(にゃー！) ニャルラトホ！(てっぷー！) (うー！にゃー！うー！にゃー！うー！にゃー！ うー！にゃー！うー！にゃー！うー！にゃー！ うー！にゃー！レッツにゃー！) 太陽なんか眩しくって 闇のほうが無限です(どきどき) 太陽ばっか眩しくって 闇のほうがす・て・き(にゃんだ～？) CAOS CAOS I wanna CAOS 燃えよ混沌　無敵です(わくわく) CAOS CAOS una sera CAOS 燃えるようなき・も・ち(にゃんで～？) 這いよる！(うー！)混沌！(にゃー！) ニャルラトホ！(てっぷー！) |-| English= We! ((」・ω・)」Ooh!) Geez! ((/・ω・)/ Nyaa!)The world is dark! (Cosmic!) (」・ω・)」Ooh!(/・ω・)/ Nya!(」・ω・)」Ooh!(/・ω・)/ Nya! (」・ω・)」Ooh!(/・ω・)/ Nya!＼(・ω・)／Let's Nya! The pagan gods heart's are all slimy. (You and I both like cowardly things) If you can see a pagan being with a slimy form (Then we will have a date under the blazing sun) Isn't this fun?! We're gonna get burned, we're gonna melt! (You're not a living thing!) Even if you have a chilly heart, I still love you (What I wish for the most is a secret) Even if your form is kind of a mess, let's still go! (I wonder if absurdity suits me the best) In the mirror (Who-Who-Who is that?) I don't reflect (Who is that? Oh no, oh no) You've got to put your wants into words ((」・ω・)」Ooh!) Come on ((/・ω・)/ Nya! Or it'll disappear, don't you know? (＼(・ω・)／Let's Nya!) The sun's just bright, and the darkness is limitless. (Beat beat!) All that sun is just bright, and the darkness is far more wonderful (It is~?) chaos! chaos! I wanna chaos! Burn up, chaos is invincibe! (Excited excited!) chaos! chaos! Shut up chaos! You give me a feeling of burning (Why~!?) We! ((」・ω・)」Ooh!) Geez! ((/・ω・)/ Nyaa!)The world is dark! (Cosmic!) (」・ω・)」Ooh!(/・ω・)/ Nya!(」・ω・)」Ooh!(/・ω・)/ Nya! (」・ω・)」Ooh!(/・ω・)/ Nya!＼(・ω・)／Let's Nya! Thoughtless gods with a fluffy pillow (My and your goals are different) My wounds get worse, and I forcibley get more (You and I protect, but we're in the same place) This is weird, I'm gonna run, I'm gonna get wet (Targeted~?) Hanging up occasionally, I've come this far (I am silent and erase the enemies) I can't get all lovey-dovey with my flames right now. (Don't work, pay attention to me) If it's what you wish, (A-A-Annihilation) Let's do it (Enemies are, oh brother) If it's what you wish, I won't even leave a grain of dust behind. OK? ((」・ω・)」Ooh!) Come on ((/・ω・)/ Nya! You don't need it anyway, right? ＼(・ω・)／Let's Nya! Economics are dangerous, give me something shiny (Sparkle sparkle) I'm sure that when wise old men are alone, they pleasure themselves (Ewww~!) madness, madness. you wanna madness. I'm so radical I dodge things (Twinge twinge!) madness, madness. ennui madness. If you dodge, it's surely the end. (That it is!) Crawling close! (」・ω・)」Ooh! Chaos (/・ω・)/ Nya! Nyarlatho (tep~!) (」・ω・)」Ooh!(/・ω・)/ Nya!(」・ω・)」Ooh!(/・ω・)/ Nya! (」・ω・)」Ooh!(/・ω・)/ Nya!(」・ω・)」Ooh!(/・ω・)/ Nya! (」・ω・)」Ooh!(/・ω・)/ Nya!(」・ω・)」Ooh!(/・ω・)/ Nya! (」・ω・)」Ooh!(/・ω・)/ Nya!＼(・ω・)／Let's Nya! The sun's just bright, and the darkness is limitless. (Beat beat!) All that sun is just bright, and the darkness is far more wonderful (It is~?) chaos! chaos! I wanna chaos! Burn up, chaos is invincibe! (Excited excited!) chaos! chaos! Shut up chaos! You give me a feeling of burning (Why~!?) Crawling close! (」・ω・)」Ooh! Chaos (/・ω・)/ Nya! Nyarlatho (tep~!) Navigation Category:Discography Category:Lyrics